Portable chemical toilets are well known and have been used by people on camping or other trips for collecting human waste. These toilets are typically cleaned by taking them to a permanent toilet fixture or sewage receiving location, dumping them, and cleaning them at such locations. As these toilets are being moved, it is possible for their contents to spill and contaminate the location of the spill with waste. Not only can these spills cause stains, they are unsanitary and would require disinfectant to sanitize the area of the spill.
Recreational vehicles are also known to have toilets inside the vehicle. When a recreational vehicle is parked, a hose is typically connected from a sewage delivery outlet of the recreational vehicle, which receives sewage from the toilet, into a sewage receiving line.
Long distance trucks are now being manufactured with extended cabs which are furnished with beds, sinks and other amenities to make them more usable for long distance hauling operations. These cabs are known to have benches or bunks positioned along an exterior wall of the cab. In some cases, the area under the bunk is a storage area which is accessible through a doorway passing through an exterior wall of the cab for use in storing flares or tools. These trucks are often driven at night in remote areas. Consequently, it can be a safety concern for both male and female drivers should they have to leave their trucks to go to a bathroom at a remote truck stop. In such cases, it would be far safer to have a toilet in the truck which is available for use. Yet, the inclusion of a conventional chemical toilet inside a truck raises the issue of possibly spilling the contents of the toilet, particularly when the toilet is carried through the cab area and out through the driver's side or passenger side door of the truck. The risk of spilling such a toilet is increased by the fact that truck passenger and driver's side doors are typically relatively high off the ground, making it necessary for a driver to climb out on steps as the driver descends from the truck. The possibility of a driver falling as the driver exits the truck is increased to the extent the driver's hands are carrying a toilet and are not available to grab onto handles and the like when the driver descends from the truck.
Therefore, a need exists for a truck waste system designed to overcome these and other problems of the prior art.